1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to waterproof handgloves for the workforce, and more specifically it relates to those types of workgloves having special surfacing applique treatment conducive to cleaning tasks.
2. Relevant Prior-Art
Background research discovery provides some prior patent-art regarded as germane to this disclosure, chronologically for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,593 (filed: January 1960 to 3M-corp.) shows a non-woven reticulated (fiberous) polyester-foam material originally and still popularly known (among others) as SCOTCHBRITE.TM., which being very tough-bodied functions well in scrub-scouring of caked-on grime and grit;--owing to its generally coarsely open-celled (75-90% intersticial void areas, variable by mfg. process) texture.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,333 (filed: November 1962 via Germany) shows a workglove claimed particularly useful for cleaning/peeling of vegetables, by having abrasive faced palm, finger, and thumb surfaces permanently treated with a flexible PVC(polyvinyl-chloride) substrate containing myriad sharp-edged such as PVC-granules. The gloves are made in like left and right pairs, and generally of sewn construction, to which abrasive-granules are applied via a full hot (180 F.-degree) PVC-dipping process.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,792 (filed: March 1970) is shown a single worker's sewn-fabric sanding-glove made to fit both user's left and right hand (switching said to allow the other hand/arm to rest); the sandpaper is therefore stitched upon both sides of the glove, plus a stretchable-cuff portion is provided about the wearer's wrist.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,249 (filed: January 1974) is shown work-glove (or work-mitt), featuring an avulsable sanding, polishing, wiping, palm-surface medium which is attached via hook-&-loop material such as VELCRO.TM..
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,133 (filed: March 1973) is shown a scrub-&-wipe type of sponge, owing that it combines the toughness of the SCOTCHBRITE.TM. type scrubbing-foam with a more water-absorbent small/open-celled type of cellulose-acetate/foam;--hence, the combined characteristics of the two different cellular-foam materials bonded together, provides the user with novel flip-over convenience during a manual cleaning procedure. However, separate water-tight handgloves must be warn in order to protect one's hands from caustic cleaning solutions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,787 (filed: March 1976) shows a flexible imperforate rubber work-glove having a plurality of non-absorptive spot-like silicon-carbide abrading-grit pads bonded (via waterproof-adhesive) at the regions of the finger-stalls between the finger-joints, thumb-joints, including multiple dot-like or transverse-strip pads affixed to the palm area.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,826 (filed: November 1975 via U.K.) is shown a disposable (meaning readily throw-away) clinical wash-mitt, the working-surface of which features a bonded-on shorthair-fiber like pile (based upon a then earlier U.K.-Pat.#1,378,640).
In U.S. Pat. No. D-268,968 (filed: April 1981) is shown another work-glove featuring a fiberous-pile like applique to the underside of the fingers and palm region.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,427 (filed: August 1984 & December 1984) is shown an imperforate workglove for scouring known as SCRUB-EEZE.TM., featuring an absorptive sponge-like under-layer supporting an abrasive-grit surfaced outermost-layer; including a substantially transverse linear flexile region of the palm which is claimed to include the necessarily more rigid aggregate layered scouring medium. Additionally, VELCRO.TM. attached scouring-pads are indicated at the upper-side of the fingers, enabling an optional knuckle scouring capability.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,930 (filed: October 1984) is shown a hand-mitt for scrubbing surfaces via slanted/short-bristles upon one side and a said substantially hairy-cloth upon the opposite-side.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,508 (filed: September 1986 via Japan) is shown a somewhat thimble-like finger-tip detachable protectors for application to each finger of regular work-gloves, featuring an opening in the under-side of the finger through which it is said the user may still sensatively feel a surface being worked-on.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,976 (filed: September 1989 via australia) is shown one methodology by which to make a scrubber type work-glove, wherein a planar aluminum handglove-pattern is vertically-dipped into a vat of liquid latex-rubber until about 1 mm-thickness of coating has adhered, whereupon the resultant laytex-shell is leached in bromine of antioxidents on both sides (inside/outside) which is said to toughen the latex-glove while preserving its flexibility. Next, a substrate-coating of ICI-9521/urethane-resin (cross-linked with ICI 3.5%/Delta-bond AR) is discretely applied by roller to the finger-undersides of the latex-glove, as well as to an applique of SCOTCHBRITE.RTM.-pad (or alternately, a half-portion of VELCRO.RTM. attaching material, to which the mating portion having a sponge, cloth, or brush, may later be attached); and once dry to the touch, then joined in alignment for about 1/2 hr.@72.degree. f. while the bonding-agent substrate cures, and the scouring-pad is permanently joined to the underside of the glove.
Therefore, in full consideration of the preceding patent review, there is determined a need for an improved form of device to which these patents have been largely addressed. The instant inventor hereof believes their newly improved manual scouring and wiping device, commercially referred to as the HANDI-SCRUBS.TM., currently being developed for production under auspices of the Guzman-Mfg./Mkt.Co., exhibits certain advantages as shall be revealed in the subsequent portion of this instant disclosure.